(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a sliding member for a fixing device, a fixing device, and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
In image forming apparatuses using electrophotography, an image is formed by fixing an unfixed toner image formed on a recording medium by a fixing device.
As this fixing device, there is known a fixing device referred to as a belt nip type with a configuration including a heating roll and a pressure belt that is arranged in contact with the heating roll or with a configuration including a heating belt and a pressure roll that is arranged in contact with the heating belt.
In the belt nip type fixing device, the belt is arranged so as to be pressed against the roll from the inner circumferential surface side by the pressing member, and a sliding member is arranged between the belt and the pressing member for the purpose of reducing sliding resistance accompanying the rotation of the belt.